Watts Up, Doc?
by Psyga315
Summary: Doctor Watts goes to talk with Professor Lionheart over the whereabouts of the Destruction Relic. Namely, why it's in the hands of the White Fang and NOT in Haven Academy.


"Why thank you, Professor. Salem always did say you were… quite hospitable." Dr. Watts said as his feet draped all over the oak table. Professor Lionheart merely trembled on the chair as Watts just sighed. "We're good friends, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah… O-of course…" He sweated bullets.

"I'd assume so…" Watts finished sipping his tea. He then got up and walked around Leo's office. "You know why I'm here?" He asked.

"W-well, yes… The blueprints are in my drawer. I-I ask that i-i-if Haven were to f-f-f-f-fall… Don't make it filled with Grimm like Beacon was…" Leo's teeth chattered.

"You know I'm not in that position to make promises… Besides…" He looked as Leo tried to get the blueprints. "I'm not here for that."

"Y-you're not?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm here to ask you about something regarding a…" He smirked. "A certain Relic…" He said. The mere mention of it caused Leo to back into his mahogany desk.

"W-what do you know of it?!" He asked.

"Just that the Relic is _not_ where it should be." He narrowed his eyes. "We heard reports of the Relic of Destruction being in the hands of a White Fang member. Did you by any chance gave it to him?" He asked.

"N-no! I gave it to Mayor Kuroto and-" There was a brief silence between the two as Watts merely grinned. "Please don't kill me!" He said.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just tell me who the hell is Kuroto and why you gave away one of the most powerful items in the world to him." Watts said.

"I… Look, having an Academy made to defend some dinky item is a lot of pressure on me, okay!?" Leo said.

"… That dinky item is the only thing standing between us and total victory. Literally the only reason your head won't be on a pike when Haven falls. And you're telling me that you gave it away!?" Watts asked.

"We-well, to be fair, this was before Salem ever talked to me and… well…" Watts merely slapped his own forehead with the palm of his hand.

"When I was told you were a coward, I thought it meant you were a quisling. I didn't realize that Salem meant it literally." He said. Leo merely whimpered some more. "Alright, I'm going to leave this room, let Salem know you messed up big time, and once this relic thing's taken care of, I'll come back so we can properly discuss how to make Haven fall." He said. However, before Watts could leave, Leo spoke up.

"Wait! Are you sure it's the Destruction Relic?" Leo asked.

"Positive." Watts said.

"… How can that be? I thought the Nuckelavee destroyed it along with Kuroyuri…" Leo said.

"The Nuckelavee? You don't mean the Grimm that was supposed to _also_ be sealed near the Academy, do you?" Watts asked.

"…Yes…" Leo whimpered. Watts just groaned.

"I hate working with you… How can Ozpin and the others _live_ with you?!" Watts said before he left. The door slammed as Leo squeaked and fell under his desk, trembling a bit before emerging from his hidey hole. As he did, he looked at a photo of him, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, James, and a midget in a labcoat, all smiling. Leo merely sighed and closed his eyes, shedding a tear.

"So, how's remorse been?" Leo jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around and saw the masked woman with red eyes.

"AH! WHITE FANG!" He took his chair, held it out with legs pointed to her, and got out a whip. "BACK! BACK I SAY!" He then whipped at the woman before she grabbed the whip and pulled it out of his hands.

"Save your cowardice for when my brother gets here." She said. She then took off her helmet, her face instantly calming Leo.

"Ah, Raven, good thing you're here. I-"

"Save it. I already know you're in cahoots with Salem and quite frankly, I don't care. What I care about _more_ is the Relic. It's in the hands of the White Fang, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah… A-and the Nuckelavee?" Leo asked.

"Still in Anima, far from the Academy. When it falls, the Grimm won't be anywhere near it." She said. Leo smiled somewhat. "Don't think you can avoid your fate. The Elder's predictions have never been wrong. You _will_ fall with your Academy. And no amount of betrayal will protect you from that."

"Why are you here?" Leo asked.

"A warning. Qrow's on his way to see you and judging from the stuff that went down, I'd say he's probably gonna ask you about a certain group of _students_ you let into Haven." As soon as Raven said that, Leo began to fret.

"W-what!? I… I can't face him!" He said.

"I haven't used my one time rule on you. I can easily do it if you wish." She said. Leo nodded rapidly. Raven just scoffed.

"Very well… _But_ , I will want that Relic. _And_ you're not going to instruct me and my tribe to lure that monster around anymore. _Got it_?" Raven then grabbed Leo by the collar and he winced before nodding. "Good." She then threw him down to the ground. "Pack up, we're heading to Anima. I'm going to give you instructions on what to do when we're there." She said. She took out her sword and created a swirling black and red portal.

As she walked in, Leo looked at the photo one last time.

"Ozpin… Did I do the right thing?" He asked.

"Come on, Leo! We don't have all day!" Raven barked at him.

"C-coming!" Leo ran off with Raven towards the portal before it closed up.

And thus, the conflict over the Relic of Destruction commences.


End file.
